Almost Normal
by dolphinand water
Summary: " It's not so bad you know, being diffrent." he said as he walked away" How would you know?" she asked wiping a tear away "Because I am." Jack wants to find out what its like to be normal, little does he know the one he is learning from has no idea what normal is, and will a fatal mistake bring back nightmare from the past please read and review
1. an idea of normal

**Welcome to my first most jelsa story. Please be nice, it's only my second time writing for them and they might be a bit OOC. I don't own any characters, Disney and DreamWorks does. This story was inspired a bit by Aladdin, and by a picture I saw on Pinterest I don't know who drew but I did not, I don't take credit. **

**Any way here it is. **

It was mid-December, a few days before Christmas when he first saw her. What had really drawn his attention first was her sister. The strawberry blond stood shakily at the edge of the ice rink, smiling and telling someone she "didn't fall yet so she was getting better!" Jack smiled sadly, the girl reminding him of his sister at least from the memories he had seen.

"Elsa are you coming?" she called before slipping and falling forward. Suddenly he saw her thankfully the wind had been there to catch him or Jack would have fallen out of the tree. The girl, Elsa glided forward catching the other girl before she face planted into the ice. Jack new he could have helped but he was frozen (couldn't help myself) in place. Elsa's bleached blond hair was pulled up in a tight bun to keep her bangs out of her crystal blue eyes. "It's gonna be okay Anna." She smiled pulling the other girl up.

Jack stayed to watch partly because it reminded him of the memories of his sister, but mostly because of the blond girl. He learned they were sisters but he could have guessed that. Anna seemed to have Elsa wrapped around her finger.

"Can we please get some hot chocolate Elsa?" she would whine.

"We just got here." Elsa would reply her voice would reply in jacks mind over again.

"But it's cold."

"Not really."

"Please?" the younger one stuck out her bottom lip in a pout before her sister crumbled.

Elsa rolled her eyes, "fine" she answered trying to sound annoyed, but the smile on her face was apparent.

He was sad when they walked away Anna chattering away about, snowmen and what not her sister nodded and hung on to every word.

Jack walked around the small park a little more, throwing a snowball here, adding a little frost there before making his way back to see north since didn't actually have his own place like tooth or bunny. He wondered what it would be like to be normal again.

**Please read and review, with ideas and feedback, thank you and sorry this chapter is short the next one will be longer. **


	2. Gifts for the Guardians

**Okay here is chapter 2, Please be nice, it's only my second time writing for them and they might be a bit OOC. I don't own any characters, Disney and DreamWorks does. This story was inspired a bit by Aladdin, and by a picture I saw on Pinterest I don't know who drew but I did not, I don't take credit. **

**Please be nice, it's only my second time writing for them and they might be a bit OOC. I don't own any characters, Disney and DreamWorks does. This story was inspired a bit by Aladdin, and by a picture I saw on Pinterest I don't know who drew but I did not, I don't take credit. **

"Jack! How are your? Let's your teeth oh did you get your gift from North?" Tooth exclaimed excitedly barely breathing between sentences.

"Um…gifts?" the boy replied looking at the guardian.

"We get gifts too, and you're on the nice list!" she squealed before turning to talk to baby Tooth.

"First Time eh, mate?" bunny asked smirking.

"Jack!" North said happily. (I can't write any accent other than southern so bear with me)

The large man put his hand on the boys shoulder, smiling as the other guardians gushed over there gifts. Tooth fingered through a complete history of the most important people and their teeth. Bunny was sending the new brightly colored paints through a rabbit hole, and Jack could really see what Sandy was doing.

"Ah you will get your gift soon."

**(Line break) **

"So how do you decide what to get the guardians?" Jack asked walking in circles around the workshop.

"I just do," North replied handing him a large backpack. "Merry Christmas, Jack."

He opened the bag to find it full of what looked like school supplies and a small chain holding a single snow flake pendant.

"Wha…..."

"You have three months," the large man nodded towards the bag again.

Now Jack pulled out papers, they looked like school papers. One read Foreign Exchange program, in bold black ink across the top.

"You want to see what it's like to be normal, there you go put the pendant on and every one will see you."

Jack wasn't sure what to say, thank you maybe, "how?" instead was his reply.

"I see you have a little wonder in there too, I don't know. I got it from friends." He replied.

"Fitzherbert?" Jack read aloud looking at the page in confusion.

"You're going to be staying with a family as a foreign exchange student, easer to blend in."

"Thank you!" the newest guardian exclaimed a large smile on his face.

"Tomorrow, you meet them." North said leaving the boy to pull more modern looking clothing out of the bag.

**There that's a bit better, they will get longer. In this one Flynn does have a family for the stories sake. Hope you like it, questions, comments, concerns, you know what to click. **


	3. You can see me! or The Fitzherberts

**There that's a bit better, they will get longer. In this one Flynn does have a family for the stories sake. Hope you like it, questions, comments, concerns, you know what to click. **

**Don't own any characters, Disney and DreamWorks does. This story was inspired a bit by Aladdin, and by a picture I saw on Pinterest I don't know who drew but I did not, I don't take credit. **

**This place were the story takes place is just a combination of were all the characters live so it doesn't have a name. **

Jack held his breath slipping on the small chain. He wasn't sure if it worked but he knew for a fact the shoes he had on were annoying. It was now or never, he let out a breath before stepping out of the disgusting portable bathroom, blegh. He looked around spotting an older man reading a paper.

"Um excuse me sir, do you know what time it is?" he asked shakily. The man looked at a black leather band on his writs.

"Ten thirty, son." He replied looking jack straight in the eyes.

"Oh, thank you." The guardian turned away eyes wide. People could see him really see him.

We walked away smiling like he had just won the lottery. He would go see where he was staying later but first he had to go see Jamie.

He smiled seeing the young boy sitting out in the snow telling his friends about the New Year's party he was at last night.

"Jack?" he asked smiling his missing tooth had grown in by now. "You look different."

"Yeah i…."

"Jamie who's you friend?" his mother asked handing him a hat.

"You can see him?" the boy asked looking at his mother with wide eyes.

"Jack," jack replied awkwardly.

Suddenly the woman smiled, shaking jacks had happily, "you're the jack it's so good to meet you, Jamie talks about you all the time." She said as if she was relived her son wasn't crazy.

"Well I better be getting in, nice to meet you."

Jamie watched in awe as his mother walked away, "how, did she see you?" he asked throwing his arms dramatically.

The older boy pulled the chain out from his brand new sweatshirt showing the kids who had gathered around him.

"It's a gift from north, so I could see what it's like to be normal." He said, tucking the necklace back in.

"So everyone can see you, are you going to school?"

"Yes, isn't it amazing, and yeah I think so, that reminds me I need to go." Jack answered getting up and grabbing his backpack.

"Already?" the kids wined.

"I'll make you a deal one snow ball fight, then I have to go."

The kids nodded happily as jack searched for his staff that now looked like a hockey stick.

The shy was begging to get dark when Jack finally found where he was staying.

"Hello, oh you must be Jackson!" a woman smiled motioning for the teen to come in.

"Im, Mrs. Fitzherbert, but please call me Lydia." She said happily. Lydia was tall for a woman, with dark brown hair she kept in a professional looking bob and she smiled a lot.

She led him to a large living room were two other guys reclined in black leather chairs, one of them petting a large nearly white great Dane.

"Boys look who's here!" she said pushing him in the room.

"Mike, Eugene are you going to say hi?"

Two got up to greet him. They could have been twins, brown hair, hazel eyes, fit, except the older one had a few greying hairs.

"Your Jackson ey, you play hockey?" he asked looking at jack's staff.

"Um yeah." Jack lied hoping he actually could.

"See Eugene, you should get into a sport too." Mike said looking at jack with pride.

"I'll get on that dad," Eugene replied sarcastically. "hey." He stuck a large hand out for jack to shake.

"Eugene be a dear and show Jackson his room." Lydia asked, still smiling.

"You can call me jack."

**(Line break)**

"So you're from England?" Eugene asked showing him a room with two twin beds.

"yeah." Jack replied wishing he had read those papers.

"You can call me Flynn" he said showing jack to the empty twin bed.

He was about to ask why Flynn before the other teenager asked if all he had was the small back pack.

"Yeah my, uh nor… Dad helped me pack, hems good at getting a lot of stuff in small spaces." He replied shrugging pulling out a blue comforter.

"I'll let you get unpacked, mom says dinners in twenty minutes." Flynn said before closing the door.

Jack sighed plopping down on the bed, and looking around the room. Flynn, he didn't get the nickname, his side was covered with a band poster, TV, Xbox, and a picture of him and some girl with long blond hair.

Well might as well make the best of it.

**) line break no big deal)**

"Eugene why don't you take Jack to meet your friends tomorrow?" Lydia suggested.

The teenager looked pleadingly at his father, jack knew that look.

"Mrs. Fitzherbert he really doesn't need to." Jack argued, hoping to get on Flynn's good side. It must have worked because the boy mouthed thank you as his mother began to talk again.

"Nonsense you need to meet some people, Eugene Bastine Fitzherbert you are taking him end of conversation." The woman said smile almost leaving her face.

"Yes mom." He sighed dejectedly.

Jack spent the rest of the night answering questions most of the time he made up answers on the spot describing the guardians as his family, because they were.

**Im in a writing mood I might even get in one or two more chapters. Any way I got Flynn's middle name from a facts you didn't know about tangled that was going to be his original name. I don't claim to be the best writer or even a good one but please just one review?**


	4. My friends

**Wow 4 chapter in a day! Any way I hope you like it. This Jack meeting Flynn's friends. Don't own any characters, Disney and DreamWorks does. This story was inspired a bit by Aladdin, and by a picture I saw on Pinterest I don't know who drew but I did not, I don't take credit. **

Jack sat uncomfortably in the back of Lydia's minni van. He pulled at his jeans that suddenly felt too tight, and the blue converse were still annoying. Usually he wasn't nervous when meeting new people but this wasn't you average eight year-old who believed and like to throw snow these were people his age they usually didn't see him.

"Here we are!" Lydia said cheerily, her constant smiling scaring Jack. He got out looking up at a sign reading wandering Oakens café, and sauna?

"Come on, I warn you my friends are a little strange. "Flynn said opening the large double doors.

"Yoo-hoo!" a large man exclaimed from the front counter.

"Hey Oaken!" Flynn waved at the man before dragging Jack over to a booth in the corner.

"Flynn!" a blond girl, the one from the picture he relied jumped up giving Flynn a hug.

"Oh who's your friend?" she asked noticing Jack.

"This Jack, the foreign exchange student. " Flynn said a bit angrily when he noticed his girlfriend gawking at Jack.

"Why hello im Rapunzel, Flynn's girlfriend." She said smiling.

"This is, Merida her cousin Hiccup, and where are those two?" she asked looking at an empty spot on the bench. Suddenly he heard the bell ring and laughing voices walk in.

"You, you, fell it wasn't even icy and you fell!" one of the voices laughed sounding very familiar.

"Well we can't all be graceful in the ice, Ms. Snow queen!" the other voice snorted.

When the two came into view Jack swore time stopped, it was them the two girls from the ice skating rink.

"Sorry were late, somebody slipped and fell in the snow, and we kind of got in a snow fight." Elsa he remembered her name said her and Anna had matching blushes and he realized soaking wet Jackets.

"Where's kristoff?" Anna asked not even looking at Jack.

"Something with Sven." Merida said annoyed.

"Oh guys this is Jack, Jack these are my cousins Anna and Elsa!" she said excitedly.

**(Line break)**

Elsa felt her heart stop.

"Hey" Jack said smiling at her.

She felt a blush rising realizing she probably looked like a disaster. Her hair that had been in a neat bun had fallen out into just a messy braid, her Jacket was soaked and here she was standing in front of the best looking guy she had ever seen confessing she still got in snow fights with her little sister.

Elsa didn't know what to say, but was thankful when Anna jumped in asking him questions.

"Is that your natural hair color?" she asked motioning to his silvery white hair.

"Uh yeah."

"Where are you from?" "What do you think of town" "how old are you?" "Are you coming to our school?"

"Anna I don't think it's very polite to keep asking questions." Elsa said embarrassedly hoping her sister wasn't being pushy.

"Its okay, reminds me of a friend." Jack replied smiling at her, and she felt her heart skip a beat.

Elsa, you don't even know him, don't act like a love sick middle school girl, and she scolded her self-regaining her composure.

**) line break (**

"We better get going, I don't want Oaken to get mad at us again." Rapunzel sighed pushing herself up out of her chair.

"But it's cold!" Flynn whined, pulling his teal vest tighter around him. "And snowing!"

"The snows great!" Jack and Elsa exclaimed almost like they had practiced it.

Jack looked at the girl who was now covered in a strawberry red blush probably mirroring his own.

"We still need to go here he comes." Anna said jumping up at the sight of the large blond man.

"Besides I need to get home and finish my, what did you do during break essay." Elsa said changing the subject.

Merida looked at her wide eyed, "she gave ya home work over yer break?"

The blond girl rolled her eyes nodding. Before grabbing her sister's arm, "come on Anna."

"It was nice meeting you!" Anna yelled as they left the dinner slash shop.

**Tell me what you think offer suggestions, I'll take anything. **


	5. School

**Here is another chapter, thanks to my first few reviewers it means so much, here is chapter 5**

**. Don't own any characters, Disney and DreamWorks does. This story was inspired a bit by Aladdin, and by a picture I saw on Pinterest I don't know who drew but I did not, I don't take credit. **

****"Overland, Jackson." The secretary said in a robotic like voice.

"It's just Jack." He replied giving the secretary his papers from North.

She looked up at him through her thick black glasses, "Foreign exchange, well Mr. Overland let's get you a schedule and guide. Now it says here your host family is the Fitzherbert so Eugene will be showing you around." the woman handed him a piece of paper before turning on the intercom.

"Eugene, come to the front office, now!" she said it so well Jack was positive it wasn't the first time she had called Flynn to the office.

The teenager came walking in a slight bounce in his step, "morning Gertrude, you're looking lovely this morning." He greeted the woman putting on his most charming smile that could make almost any girl blush.

Gertrude glared at him angrily, "show him around" she snapped messily scribbling her name on a class late pass.

"Thank you, ma'am!" Flynn replied smugly snatching the pass away before dragging Jack away from the desk.

The brown haired teen led Jack down the halls away from the front office, glaring at the girls who tried to stop him to get to Jack.

"Excuse me, new kid coming through!" he announced coming up to a large grey locker.

He helped Jack open the lock and throw in his bag and his sweatshirt. "Hey guys!" a voice said cheerily. They turned to see Anna, Rapunzel, Elsa and some blond guy coming towards them.

"Kristoff this is Jack, Jack my boyfriend Kristoff!" Anna smiled when the two shook hands.

"Nice to meet you, I gotta go I have math." The blond boy announced kissing Anna on the cheek before going off in the other direction.

"We better get going too." Elsa said waving a gloved hand at the boys while turning and walking away.

**(Line break)**

"What's with the gloves?" Jack asked remembering Elsa's silver gloves with blue snowflakes.

Flynn looked at confused for a moment, "oh, Elsa no one really knows I think she has like a thing with dirt or germs." He replied shrugging as they walked in to class room.

"Welcome to English." The teenager announced sarcastically showing Jack over to an empty desk, ignoring the flirty smile's and winks from girls.

**) line break (**

The rest of the first half of the day passed in a blur: by lunch Jack was certain he hated school and it wasn't just the cafeteria food. They kept the class rooms to warm, and expected you to sit there and just listen and he was pretty sure professor Weselton was crazy.

"Ugh geography is killing me!" Rapunzel whined flopping on the end of the bench. Her long blond hair was a mess from the wind, and dramatically flew in her boyfriend's face.

"Watch the hair blondie." He grumbled before waving to the approaching rest of the group.

Suddenly Rapunzel shot up grabbing Elsa's gloved hand and dragging her to the girl's bathroom muttering something about braids.

"What's yer girlfriend doing now?" Merida asked pulling some odd looking food out of a green lunch cooler.

"A better question is where your cousin?" Anna asked wiggling her eyes brows.

"Yes!" a voice yelled as hiccup came in skipping over, well as much as he could with his prosthetic, to the table.

"I take it she said yes?" Flynn looked up at the boy. Jack had no idea what was happening.

Hiccup nodded furiously plopping dreamily on the bench.

"Who said what?" Jack asked looking at the day dreaming boy who was being congratulated by his friends.

"Astrid, the girl hiccups had a crush on for years!" Anna exclaimed and on a girl mark walked with golden blond hair in a braid held back by a head band, long messy bangs covered her one eyes as she sauntered in smiling at her date before walking over to table with some other teens.

Elsa and Rapunzel walked back in Rapunzel's hair now pulled back in a neat braid.

"What's new?"

**(Line break)**

"Give them back Hans!" Elsa cried carefully trying to take her gloves back from the boy. Her pail hands shook uncertainly in the cool air.

"You know I don't think I will." He smirked evilly shoving the gloves into his locker along with a plethora of other things Elsa did not want to know about.

"B, b, but I need them!" she could feel the ice on her veins rushing forward as the boy laughed. She was sure it was going to happen but then…

"Here use these there not as fancy as yours but…" Jack said pulling a pair of dark blue mittens out of his bag.

Then the ice was gone, she felt warm, fluttery, positively ridiculous. "Thank you, Jack." She replied stuffing her hands I to the mittens thankfully she only had to walk home.

"Oh uh yeah, don't mention it." He replied a small blush evident on his pale skin.

She looked up, blue meeting blue and she smiled, "I better get going see you tomorrow."

**Not much jelsa yet except at the end, any way please review, and for clarification, Anna and kristoff know about Elsa's powers but she can't control them and no one else knows. Any way hope you like it.**


	6. acquaintances

**Chapter six****J****I hope those of you who have been reading have liked it. Amy way you know the drill, don't own any characters, Disney and DreamWorks does. This story was inspired a bit by Aladdin, and by a picture I saw on Pinterest I don't know who drew but I did not, I don't take credit. **

"Oh Elsa are you alright?" Anna asked worriedly unlocking the door to their house listening to her sister's story about Hans. "I knew it was a bad idea to date him, im just glad you talked me out of it." She smiled.

"Welcome back ladies." An older woman greeted taking their coats.

"Gerda its just Elsa and Anna, you make me feel like an old person." Anna whined grabbing her coat insistent on hanging it up herself.

"Yes miss." The older woman replied with a playful smirk.

"Yay your home!" a small snowman said walking towards the girls. "It was so lonely." He said guiding them to the family room.

"Im sure it wasn't that bad Olaf." Elsa smiled at the snowman, it was bitter sweet. How her power could do such amazing things yet be so, so dangerous.

"So how was your day?" the snow man asked struggling to get into a large vintage looking recliner.

"Oh Olaf I wish you could come to school with us." The strawberry blond cried hugging the little snowman so tightly Elsa thought he might melt.

Olaf looked out the window dreamily, "me too." A wistful tone lacing his voice.

"I'm going to go do homework." Elsa announced her heart pounding relentlessly in her ears. She padded softly down the hall way picking at the knit mittens. Poor Olaf he wasn't allowed to see the world because Elsa was afraid.

She pulled the mitten off once she reached the door, freezing the fake crystal door knob as she turned it. The room was cold, a thin layer of ice covered the blue walls patterns of geometric shapes and swirls danced across the ice. Sauntering over to a large dresser she opened a drawer full of different gloves.

Elsa scanned the gloves picking a simple gray pair, and slipped them over her fingers. Her blue eyes wandered to the pair of mittens. "You're in love!" Anna had squealed happily looking at her sister dreamily.

"We just met that's not possible." She had replied rolling her eyes.

"It can if its true love."

"Anna didn't we learn about "true love" with Hans last year?" she regretted it the moment the words left her mouth. "Anna I'm so sorry I didn't mean…"

"Ahhhh!" Elsa groaned pulling herself back into reality. She had hurt her sister again, thankfully Anna was always ready to forgive. The thought made her smile, Anna had even forgiven the lying, cheater Hans despite the fact he was still a horrible person. Her blood ran cold ice threatening to freeze even her gloves. _Whoa girl calm down._

Even though her sister had been wrong, she wasn't even really Jacks friend they were acquaintances, but she couldn't get him out of her head.

**Short probably not very good l but I wanted to get some of Elsa's thoughts in there, please review, and thank you to my first follower**


	7. Month- aiversary

**I got one more review, to some it may not sound like much but it means the world, thank you!" **

**Any who I want apologize if I don't have school very believable I go to online high school so like home School, so I don't know what im doing. Any way here ya go. **

**Don't own any characters, Disney and DreamWorks does. This story was inspired a bit by Aladdin, and by a picture I saw on Pinterest I don't know who drew but I did not, I don't take credit. **

The days had turned into weeks and Jack had finally settled down, he felt welcome. The weeks past and before he knew it the first month had passed.

The month had been full of tours around town, school and his new friends.

The month was finding out Elsa loved all things winter, and coming up with every bad snow and ice pun in the book.

It was a new girlfriend for Hiccup, who Jack was sure punched the small boy more than anything but he looked happy, scratch that extremely overjoyed and the punches didn't make him fall over any more.

An anniversary had passed for Flynn and Rapunzel, and that he forgot but was forgiven when he showed up at her door holding pitifully wrapped paints and looking like a lost puppy.

Merida and Jack had also become good friends, usually betting on things, like how many limes Weselton would louse is toupee, while jumping around trying to get his points across.

Flynn's parents even threw Jack a month with them anniversary party, complete with chocolate cake, and a list chores from Mike claiming he was no longer a guest.

**(Line break)**

"Twelve, ha hand over yer money, boy!" Merida yelled as they shuffled out of the classroom.

The silver haired boy groaned handing over a five dollar bill to her growing pile of cash. Suddenly the hall way grey cold, a few shrieks rang through the halls. The entire hall was scilent as layers of ice began covering the walls, sharp spikes of ice shot out of the ground.

"Leave my sister alone!"

**Cliff hanger, I tried to write it a bit more interesting hope you like it. 2 reviews till the next chapter**


	8. Its not so bad

**Don't own any characters, Disney and DreamWorks does. This story was inspired a bit by Aladdin, and by a picture I saw on Pinterest I don't know who drew but I did not, I don't take credit. **

Elsa didn't believe in hating people, but she Hated Hans Isles and today had been the last straw!

"Leave me alone, Hans" Anna spat. She tried turning away from the boy.

"Come on Anna you know you still love me." He smirked but the smile didn't reach his eyes, as he gripped her arm pulling the girl towards him.

"Stop, that hurts!" she tried shoving his large hand off her arm.

Hans only pulled the struggling girl closer to him whispering , "come on Anna, and don't be difficult…."

"Leave my sister alone." Elsa said dangerously, she dropped her pile if books with a loud clunk and flung off the lime green gloves she had been wearing.

"Im not sure I heard you!" Hans replied taunting the girl holding tighter to her sister. He felt the room getting cold ice began to cover the walls then.

"Leave my sister alone!" she yelled swinging her arm around her, large spikes of ice shot up from the ground.

Hans dropped Anna quickly staring at the other girl wide eyed, shaking and stuttering.

" w,w,w,w ,witch"

The room was still cold and Elsa no longer had control of what she was doing. She stepped back turning the floor into an ice rink. Snow fell in thick flakes covering the icy hallway.

"Elsa, are you alright?" Anna asked coming up to hug her sister.

"No Anna don't come near me!" she shrunk back away from her sister. Elsa searched the snow covered ground for her gloves but everything was pure white. With nothing left to do she bolted out the door storm trailing behind her.

**) line break)**

Jack watched in awe as the girl fled the scene.

"Did you know about that?" Flynn asked his girlfriend who replied shaking her head slowly as if trying to process what had just happened.

There was someone like him, Jack wanted to smile and he wanted to be mad at himself for not noticing but he did neither. He went after her, fallowing the growing blizzard.

It was eleven o'clock on a week day so the streets were nearly deserted.

"Elsa?" he tried calling but the wind and snow took the words. He leaned against a tree squinting his eyes to find the girl. A strange sense of Déjà vu came over him when he founder. In the middle if the ice rink, this time she was on her knees, wind swirled the snow around her, almost blocking the girl from sight.

"Elsa?" he cried again hoping to get her attention.

She looked up at him her magnificent blue eyes welled with unshed tears. "You, you aren't scared of me?" she asked wide eyed and the storm slowed.

"Why, should I be?" he asked slowly making his way out onto the ice next to her.

"Because im dangerous, im different!" she cried moving away from him ice.

He dodged the solid water, wanting to comfort her but let her be standing up to walk away, "it's not so bad you know, being different." He turned one last time a sad smile on his face.

"How would you know?" she spat whipping her eyes with the back of her pale hand, while glaring at him harshly she didn't want pity.

"Because I am too." Jack shrugged, sending his own small flurry of snowflakes towards her.

Elsa looked at him in shock, blue eyes wide still laced with tears.

"And that's not all." He sighed reaching to take off the snowflake pendant. He didn't know why he was telling her this, maybe he just wanted her to know she wasn't a monster, and maybe there was another reason.

"You see im not exactly human, im a spirit actually, the spirit of winter Jack frost." He said taking the chain off. He could feel it he was no longer see able to those who didn't believe.

"I don't understand?" Elsa asked now looking at him like he was crazy.

"Wait you can see me?" he almost felt giddy, she could see him.

"Yeah, why?"

"You believe in Jack Frost, how I thought only kids believed in me!" he let himself smile now.

Elsa let another tear escape before smiling to her herself, "I guess I just wanted to believe there was someone out there like me."

The boy laughed happily hugging her, "are you okay?" he asked the serious tone not matching his usually playful and mischievous demeanor.

"I, I, I think so." She stuttered feeling weak and tired.

"We should get back to school." Jack said shyly noticing she was still in his arms. Je quickly released her but not before his face began to color in a blush. He put the chain back on handing Elsa her gloves that he had found peeking out of the snow.

"thanks." She replied slipping the soaking wet fabric back over her fingers.

Jack stuck his arm holding his nose high, "shall milady?" he asked in a fake accent trying to lighten the grim mood.

"We shall, good sir." Elsa replied giggling surprisingly calm, hoping her friends would understand as much as jack.

**I hope that met your expectations. Any way two reviews to next chapter and thank you to those who did review, favorite and what not. **


	9. Wrong side of a crazy ice lady

**I don't feel like writing it all py know what I don't own a**

"Oh Elsa are you okay! Anna ran to her sister tackling her in a fierce hug. Elsa could see the drying tears staining her younger sister's freckled cheeks and felt a slight pang of regret.

"Yes, Anna im okay." She replied smiling at the red head. Anna didn't loosen her grip if possible she hugged Elsa tighter burring her head in her sister shoulder.

"Elsa, im so sorry." The young girl muttered letting go of her sister.

"What are you sorry for, I was the one who blew up and if anyone should be sorry it should be Ha…." She started but was interrupted by jacks carful laugh or, "calm down there Snow queen, we don't need another storm."

She sighed hugging Anna once more before mouthing a thank you to Jack.

The rest of the group looked at her in shock, before all talking at once save for Kristoff who already knew about Elsa's powers.

"Im your cousin, why didn't you tell me?" Rapunzel asked looking hurt.

"Rapunzel im sorry, my parents hadn't planned on telling anyone, those who knew found out by accident." Elsa said nodding to Anna who tried to look innocent, skipping round a whistling.

"The important question is how?" Merida cried her flaming red hair bouncing with her exaggerated movements.

Elsa looked uncomfortably at the ground thankful when Anna stepped in with a short explanation of, "don't get in trouble with a crazy ice which when you wife is pregnant." Witch was technically the truth. Most of the group dropped it except for Rapunzel who gave them a "we are not done talking about this look."

"It all, makes sense now!" hiccup exclaimed, smiling widely think he was pretty smart, which he was. "The gloves, why we never studied or did anything at your house."

"Yeah, wait now we know can we come over?" Rapunzel asked her green eyes wide with anticipation,

Elsa bit her lip nervously looking at the now slush covered hallway, "might as well I get the feeling I won't be welcome here anymore." She frowned slightly.

"Lucky, it's not like any of us want to be here!" Flynn cried suddenly realizing Elsa would be coming back to the school.

"Come on I thought we were finally going to see the mysterious Arendell home." Jack laughed maybe he agreed with Flynn just a bit.

**(Line break)!" **

"This is your house, it's like a castle" Flynn exclaimed surveying the large brick house. "It has towers, guys I want no need this house!"

Elsa pushed the door open painfully slow, "any one home yet?" she called into the seemly empty halls.

"Your home!" a bright voice called from another room. Suddenly the group froze when a little snowman? Walked out of one of the door into the entry way. "And you brought guest!" jack swore he saw the snowman do something like a blush, "you should of told me I would of dressed up."

The snowman tried greeting them holding out a stick hand. "Uh Elsa, why aren't the taking do they know how to talk?" he asked looking at her with wide eyes.

She smiled brightly leaning down to talk to the snowman, "of course the can Olaf, they just haven't seen a talking snow man before." She explained hoping one of her friends would talk seeing Anna and Kristoff went to look for hot chocolate.

Jack was the first to speak leaning down to the snowman impressed with Elsa's work. "Hey buddy im jack frost." He said shaking Olaf's stick hand.

"We'll im Olaf and I like warm hugs." He exclaimed hugging jack who surprisingly laughed it off and hugged back.

"Elsa that's amazing!" Rapunzel cried hugging Olaf who was introducing himself,

Anna skipped into the room, her boyfriend trailing behind carrying a tray of cups. Olaf brightened, "oh a love hot Chocolate."

"How can tha thing drink hot chocolate?" Merida asked looking over at the snowman.

"The same way he can talk duh." Anna replied. "Magic!"

"Whoa, this is, do grasp how crazy that sounds?" hiccup cried.

"Eh, I've seen weirder." Jack scoffed thinking of the guardians.

"Your taking their side, I thought we were friends Jack." Hiccup huffed crossing his arms angrily.

"Come on I think Rapunzel needs some time with her cousins." Jack said pushing them out the door and waving good bye to Olaf.

**Line break**

"Spill!" Rapunzel said tipping Elsa's chair forward so the girl almost fell out. "How did you get these weird freaky powers, and why didn't you guys tell me?" she shouted letting the chair fall back again with a loud thump.

"Okay, but you might sit down for this." Elsa began.

"A few years before my parents were married my dad had this friend, Stella. She seemed nice, I've seen picture she was really pretty and positively in love with my dad. She even gave him the idea for his ice cream company. The business took off and they were super close until, Rapunzel your parents threw a New Year's Eve party.

_Flash back mode._

The lights flashed wildly around the room, music blared. Adgar Arendell (aka Elsa and Anna's dad) and Stella White pushed through the crowds trying to find Stella's friend who had thrown the party

"You will love them!" Stella cried grabbing the man's arm. Pulling him near a food stand.

"Ari!" Stella called to a brown haired woman. "This is Adgar." She introduced smiling. "Adgar my friend Ariana and her fiancé John." (Rapunzel's parents)

Miles looked around uncomfortably as the three others began chatting away. The he saw her, leaning against the wall arms crossed. She wore a long purple dress and her brown hair was pulled back in an intricate bun. She glanced at him just long enough for a blush to form on his face. He watched he look around nervously before coming to the conclusion he was in fact staring at her.

Idun (aka Anna and Elsa's mom) who had no idea what to do when she noticed the man looking at her. There was no doubt she though he was cute but she was clueless. Quickly she scrambled over to the snack table hoping to find something chocolate.

"Hello." Adgar greeted smiling at Idun.

"Oh um hello." She replied quietly taking a small brownie from the table.

"Im Adgar and what lovely name goes with this lovely woman?" he asked still smiling running a hand through his honey brown hair.

"Im, Idun." She replied looking up at him cautiously, taking a bite of her food.

"Would you care to dace?" he asked holding out a hand to her. She smiled nodding as he pulled her on to the dance floor.

It was nearly midnight when Stella went looking for her friend with the aid of Ariana. "I found him, and aww he met my cousin." Ariana cooed looking at the two sitting in a corner laughing at something Adgar had said.

John had come over as soon as they began counting down till midnight. Stella felt her blood run cold watching the two.

10, 9, 8,

Surely it had to be a mere crush a faze she hoped walking over to the two.

7, 6, 5

She couldn't let go not now, what would Adgar think if she lashed out freezing things.

4, 3, 2,

She froze, Idun and Adgar had begun moving closer. Stella felt her heart quicken when He whispered something into the girls ear making her blush and look up at him through her lashes.

1!

Stella knew her heart stopped, she was three feet away and three seconds to late. Adgar and the girl were wrapped in their own world to notice her. Stella fled freezing everything in her path once she had gotten out of the building.

The pain only got worse. Adgar tried to contact her but she ignored him. She tore up the wedding invitation ruining the beautiful calligraphy. And his last time trying to contact her had been his biggest mistake.

Stella must have looked over the letter hundreds of times before frozen tears ran down her cheeks. 

_"__Dear friend, _

_It has been so long since I have seen you. Ariana missed you at her wedding, I missed you at mine as well. I write with exciting news, im going to be a father. I do hope to see you soon." _

There was other things in the letter about his business and what not but she refused to read it. Maybe it was time to visit her old friend.

The wind whipped Stella's face but didn't bother her as she trudged through the snow to a small apartment complex.

"Stella!" Adgar laughed pulling his friend inside the small cozy apartment. "Idun, my queen come see who has finally come to visit." He shouted across to the small kitchen.

Idun came out looking much like she had all those years ago, with the exception of the small baby bump.

"Hello, Stella is it?" she asked whipping her hands on an apron.

"yes." The woman replied in a less than pleasant tone.

"Oh that's a beautiful name." Idun smiled giving her husband a kiss in the cheek asking if he and his friends wanted anything to eat.

"Oh no thank you I just came to give you a baby gift." Stella said darkly.

"A uh gift, like what?" Adgar asked looking at the woman.

"This!" she shouted angrily and the room grew cold.

"Stella what are you doing?" Adgar asked as he watched wide eyes as ice and snow shot out of her hands. Suddenly it hit Idun right were the baby was.

"Idun!" Adgar shouted running to his wife. "What have you done?" he cried tears stinging his eyes.

"Relax fool, the baby's fine I just gave her what she deserved." Stella spat.

"I don't understand?"

"What's so hard to understand, about ice she would have powers if you had married me, im just giving her what she deserves." She shouted then she was gone.

_Leaving flash back mode, _

"He never saw her again," Anna added after her sister.

"Oh Elsa" was al Rapunzel could say. "My mother had been friends with that horrible woman."

Elsa didn't reply, she sat there not moving, staring at her gloved hands. "Her plan worked." Elsa muttered sadly. "She wanted to get revenge on my father remind him of her, and It does every day." She said sadly. "I show him every day."

The two girls launched themselves to hug her, Olaf joining as well.

"But Elsa look at all the amazing things you can do!" Rapunzel sighed gesturing to the snow man.

"I guess." She smiled whipping a tear away, but now it wasn't so bad there were people like her and just the thought made her smile.

**Whew, done, don't hate me for making it sad. I felt like we needed an explanation to why Elsa has powers. Her parents' names are the ones from the Disney wikia that's what they say on the tombs. Rapunzel's parents' names are made up. Elsa and Anna's parents meeting is based on part of a song can you guess. And tell me what you think, 4 review till next chapter maybe?**


	10. Guide to messing it all up

**I only got two reviews but who cares I was too excited to write, and to my one reviewer don't feel bad im not done with that character yet.**

"Sit up straight, girl!" the sour faced woman cried shoving Elsa's chair impossibly close to her desk. Homeschool was not all it was cut out to be. Her parents had bribed, ehem donated a large sum of money to the school to keep her little blizzard under wraps. It had worked although she was no longer allowed to go to school there.

Elsa glanced at the clock, smiling lightly when she was the time, 3:10. Five more minutes before her strict tutor Ms. Morasky left.

The five minutes passed slowly as Ms. Morasky lectured her for the hundredth time about some grammar rules.

"Were back!" Anna cried throwing open the door. A few of the group shuffled in, Elsa spotted Jack blushing slightly when he turned to smile at her before walking away with a harsh glare from Ms. Morasky.

"I best be going now I guess. "The old woman replied grabbing her plain brown bag and telling Elsa good bye.

"Jack can I talk to you for a second?" Elsa asked pulling him into the hall.

"Uh sure." He replied dumbly.

"I need a favor!" she smiled.

**Line break**

"I want you to teach me how to control my powers." She said firmly looking up at him determination in her eyes.

"You want me to, what?"

"Teach me how to control my powers, you can so…" Elsa began rocking back and forth on her heels a habit she had picked up from Anna.

Jack felt heat rush to his face, she trusted him enough to let him teach her. Suddenly he broke out in a large smile.

"I can try." He replied.

She jumped up hugging him, "thank you Jack." She grinned before running off to have hot chocolate with the rest of the group. Jack stood there dumbstruck at the hug. If that was what he got for just agreeing he couldn't wait till they got those powers under control.

**Jack Frost's Guide to controlling you magic ice powers. **

**Step 1: you have to get read of those gloves.**

"Come on Elsa hand me them." Jack whined for the eight time. "You can't learn to trust yourself if you always rely on the gloves." He sighed holding his hand out.

"Okay." She replied shakily handing over the bright red gloves.

"Good, see it wasn't that bad." Jack smiled leading her outside so they wouldn't freeze anything important.

"You ready?"

**Step 2: admit you may need some help**

"What do you mean you don't really know what you're doing?" Elsa cried angrily.

"I know what im doing I just need help." He retorted trying to more her piercing glare.

Elsa was beginning to think this wasn't such a good idea. "What kind of help, there's only one, um there isn't anyone else who can teach Me." ugh she mentally groaned how did she even know if Stella was still alive.

"It's just, I used to think my magic could only work with staff." He began trying to explain to her. She raise a thin eyes brown not know what his staff was.

"My hockey stick, since I never thought about it I just controlled it, that's not helping is it?

"I can't just forget I have powers Jack, I, I, I almost killed Anna with them!" she yelled suddenly she was on her knees, tears running down her cheeks. "I almost froze her heart."

"Anna." Jack breathed.

Elsa looked at him questioningly, "what about Anna?" she asked whipping her tears.

"The only times I have seen you use your powers is around people you care about that could be part of the answer!"

**Step 3: we all need to have a little fun.**

"Come on Elsa it's been three weeks, let's do something fun today." Jack whined falling onto the couch in her house.

"This is fun, I want to be able to control my powers." She retorted shoving her friend up so she could sit too.

"Do ever do anything fun?" jack groaned sitting up,

"Yes."

"I find that very hard to believe." He replied rolling his eyes to keep from looking at her. Maybe he had a slight crush on her just a tiny one.

"I built Olaf, he radiates fun." She argued trying to prove her point.

Suddenly jacks eyes shinned mischief "are you Miss Snow queen implying you would like to build a snowman?" he asked.

"Well I never said that, and I thought I told you not to calm me that." She huffed. Jack smiled seeing how much she had changed from when they first met, she was more carefree now, happier but they may have just been a result to finding out that Hans was also not allowed at the school any more.

"But you really want to build one." He reasoned getting up off the couch. He watched as she bit her lip smiled and nodded. "Knew it."

**Step 4: what ruined it all**

"Thank you jack." Elsa smiled as jack helped her up so they didn't ruin her snow angel. "I haven't had this much fun in a long time." She felt her heartbeat quicken when he smiled at her pulling her over to their half way done snow man. She couldn't like him he was immortal.

"Come on." He waved eyes wide with a childlike excitement. It was utterly adorable. That wasn't a word that came up very often in her vocabulary.

Building a snow man had turned to a snow ball fight that led to them both sitting in the snow soaked and smiling. Elsa was acutely aware of how close they were faces inches apart.

Jack made the mistake of looking at her because he couldn't turn away. He marveled at her beauty, he didn't think in all 300 hundred and something years he had never seen anyone as beautiful as Elsa. He tried to stop telling himself I couldn't work, but all thoughts disappeared when his eyes met hers.

They both leaned in, "jack this isn't going to work, you're a guardian." She whispered but she didn't pull away.

"We can make it work." He responded bring a pale hand up to cup her cheek.

Elsa tried to stop but everything vanished when his lips brushed hers. She gave up, trying, trying to hide her feelings she gave up hiding from the world. He hands found their way to his hair, which was wet, of course they had just been in the snow hers was too.

Finally after minutes or hours she wasn't sure they broke apart, she felt him run his thumb across her cheek.

We have an emergency!" a voice bellowed. The two jumped apart jack still smiling idiotically.

"Manni's has been having fit because somebody did something wrong, and it wasn't me… Jack your hair?" bunny said stepping out of the portal. Tooth jumping excited behind him.

"What about my hair." He asked hearing Elsa gasp.

"It's brown." She stated pulling out her phone to show him. His hair, his eyes now looked like it had so may years ago.

"I didn't think it worked like zat." North said looking at the teenagers. Suddenly it got, cold and increasingly dark.

To menacing laughs were heard. "It works exactly like that, he is no longer a spirit!"

**Boom, there ya go please leave one little review it would mean a lot. **


	11. A lovely deal

**Late I know but eh, you know I don't own anything. **

"I was going to kidnap Father Time so I could stop, Jack from becoming a guardian but I see Ms. Arendell has already accomplished that." The voice said menacingly. A tall man walked out of the shadows, the small amount of light illuminating his sickly grey skin.

Elsa felt her breath catch at the sight of the for lack of a better term man. Jack had scooted over grabbing her hand.

"Pitch?" Jack asked quietly scowling.

"I'm so sorry Jack." Elsa said shakily not even recognizing her own voice.

"Oh, Elsa it's not your fault." He replied squeezing her hand comfortingly.

Pitch smirked evilly, "that's where you wrong, and without you the guardians stand no chance against me."

Elsa looked at Jack, "how?" she asked tentatively running her other hand through his now brown hair."

Pitch shrugged, "its simple really, love thaws." He explained.

Jacks eyes went wide, "you love me?" he asked the girl next to him, he felt his heart speed up. Despite being tired for the first time, which in his opinion was terrible he smiled when she nodded. "I love you too." he whispered pulling her into a hug.

"Well isn't this touching?" Pitch mocked. "I best be on my way, nightmares are a very demanding business."

A humming bird like lady came over to them," so if you melted him you have ice powers cant you just freeze hum back?" she asked.

The teenage girl looked at her hands a single tear fell splashing then freezing in her palm, "im sorry, if I freeze him he'll die, my powers are diluted only the original can transfer… Stella!" her eyes went wide, of course Stella gave her power she could Jack back his. "But I know how we can get them back." She grinned pulling the boy up out of the snow.

"We need to get some help." Elsa said staring down the guardian with a new found confidence.

"What do we need help for, mate?" Bunny asked not liking her lack of faith in him.

To her own surprise Elsa laughed, "we need to find a crazy ice woman it won't the easy beside I know someone who is a genius he can help."

**Line break**

"Elsa, you're okay something really weird is happening, who's that, who are they?" Anna eyes grew wide at the site of the guardians.

"I'm okay, this is Jack and it's a really long story, first we need hiccup now, we have to find Stella." Elsa ordered, Jack couldn't believe it she really was just like a queen.

"Who's Stella?" he asked awkwardly not really used to what was going on.

Both girls sighed knowing they should explain, "The one who I got my powers from, only she can give them if we can find her we might be able to get you powers back." She explained hurriedly rushing over to the other phone.

"Elsa we think we found her." Anna yelled from across the room no doubt almost making hiccup on the other line deaf. "Mhhhm," the red haired teen mumbled sloppily jotting down an address. "Thanks hiccup, bye."

"Didn't he ask why we needed the address?" Bunny asked not believing it could be that easy.

"nope." Anna smiled handing Jack the paper, "here take care of my sister."

"You're not coming?" Elsa asked looking excited and frightened all at the same time.

"I need to stay with everyone else in case you need me." She stated hugging her older sister.

"Please be safe, Anna."

"I will."

Elsa turned to the guardians looking determined, "are you ready guys?" she asked shyly suddenly aware she was in the presence of the most amazing err a people on earth and she had just been ordering them around.

"We can take the sleigh everyone loves the sleigh." North said happily ushering them outside. It was time to find Stella.

**Line break**

"Are you sure this is the place?" Tooth asked Elsa as the stood looking at what appeared to be a barren mountain.

"It should be according to hiccup, she lives here on this mountain." Elsa replied stepping up on to a snow ledge.

They trudged up the hill, taking a lot of break because Jack wasn't used to the whole being human and tired thing.

"Wow!" north exclaimed when they came to a large ice castle. Two towers stood on either side of a large dome. Shapes were engraved in the ice like pictures in stone. Lifelike ice sculptures framed the entry way to the castle.

"I better go in alone." She reasoned looking up at the palace.

"Elsa." Jack tried but was cut off."

"She knows me Jack, if anyone one can getter to give you power back it has to be me." She knew he was worried, it be a lie if Elsa said she wasn't but too many people were counting on this. "I promise I'll be careful besides it's not like she can do any more to me." Elsa spat the last part angrily before giving Jack a quick kiss that made Tooth sigh and Bunny gag.

**What's this another line break**

"Hello?" Elsa's voice echoed off the icy walls making her feel uneasy, and proud at the same time that she had powers that could do thing like this.

"Welcome, I suppose you have come to see the Empress of Ice?" a woman asked. She wore a deep red long coat that stood out like a sore thumb against the blue ice walls.

"Um I believe so." The teenage girl replied messing with the end of her braid.

"Right this way." The woman led Elsa to what appeared to be a throne room. The throne had large spires of ice stood out framing the chair. Stella sat in the middle a glare set on her face, ice empress was right. Her white hair had been pulled up in a dramatic bun on top of her head adorned with a frozen crown, her silver eyes swept the room in a look that was dangerous yet beautiful. And her dress, oh was white was freshly fallen snow matching her slightly wrinkled skin.

"I suppose you want a favor?" the woman asked even her voice reminded Elsa if ice, cool and clear with a dangerous air.

"You could say that," Elsa replied quietly clenching her hands into fist as the woman got up walking over to her.

"You look familiar what is your name." she snapped picking up the teenage girls braid.

"Elsa,"

"Elsa what?" there eyes met silver against blue in a staring contest.

"Elsa Arendell." she gulped as ten woman stood shocked, then she looked all too pleased.

A smirk made its way onto Stella's face, "I knew you would come, maybe not this late but I knew." "You grew up quite beautiful Elsa, if I do say so myself, much prettier than your mother."

Elsa wanted to pull away, she wanted to tell the woman not to insult her mother, but instead she stood there letting the woman puller face up with a long sharp fingernail.

"You have come, think of what we can now do!" Stella laughed, "Show me. Show me that we are alike."

Elsa opened her palm slowly, a small flurry of fragile snowflakes dancing in her palm.

"Haha!" the older woman cheered, "think of what we can do together of course you can't be my successor looking like that let's see."

"Excuse me I don't..." Elsa started trying to explain to the empress why she was there. When a cold blast of wind hit her face. She reached up and tentatively touched her hair. It was frosted in place a few snowflakes were sprinkled.

"Now this outfit, I honestly don't know how you show people your talents when you look like that," Stella clucked transforming Elsa's jeans boots and t shirt to a dramatic ice dress (the one I the movie).

"Much better darling now what…"

"stop." Elsa cried flinging off the ice tiara Stella had begun to make.

"What?"

"I'm not here to be your heir im here because I need a favor." The girl replied through gritted teeth.

"Your just like your father you want my help then leave me I the dust." Stella yelled flinging her arms out sending spikes of ice.

"It's not like that Stella it never was."

"that's empress to you girl, if you wanted help your father should of thought about that he should have loved me, I won't take those powers back!" the woman scowled glaring at Elsa.

"You can't control who you fall in love with trust me know, and I don't want you to take my powers back." Elsa replied her voice shaking like a leaf In the wind.

"Then what?" Stella asked bitterly.

"I, I need you to help give someone there powers back."

"Back?"

Elsa launched into the story about how Jack had lost his powers because true love melted and now the nightmare king was trying to take over.

Stella almost felt putty for the girl, "then what I do this for you and you leave just like your father."

"I know my father hurt you but he didn't know." Elsa tried to reason.

"You know I used to be ju love with a man named James, in my last life. Every time I come back as someone else, I fall in love but the man never loves me back." Stella sighed running a finger along the wall.

"Isolating your self isn't the answer, I tried, what if I make you a deal?" Elsa asked hope dripping form every word.

"You help me, and I'll help you find love." Now hard could it be maybe Cupid was a guardian too.

"We have a deal Ms. Elsa."

**I know I kind of jumped around but eh, any way please review. **


	12. Im back

**Here ya go plenty of Stella action for my guest reviewer this is story is coming to a close. In two or three chapters just so ya know read on. **

"Well hello handsome!" Stella gasped in surprise at the sight of Jack, she wasn't one for measly teenage boys but she could make an exception because in all honesty she thought he was painfully cute.

Jack shuddered when the older woman began flirting with him, "where's Elsa?" he asked hoping she would appear and help him fend off the flirty ice woman for him.

"Got it!" Elsa called scrambling out into the castle court yard. Jack's breath hitched at the sight of the girl, no woman, no she truly was a Snow Queen. The train of her dress flowed regally behind her billowing slightly at her rushed steps. Stella grabbed the large leather bound book from Elsa's hands and made a pedestal to set it on. She fingered through the pages almost dreamily running her pale fingers along the yellowing pages.

"Now, which one are we giving back there powers?" she asked eyeing the guardians unable to believe any of them had ever had powers like hers,

Jack raised his hand, deciding he had spent way too much time in school before answering "me."

The woman raised her eyebrow in surprise, "I never would have known from the sight of you boy." She declared circling him.

"Now stand there." Stella commanded punching back the sleeves on her snowy gown. "Let's hope there still a trace of magic in you, im not as strong as a used to be." Her eyes focused on target she mumbled something under breathe before shooting ice at him.

"Did it work?" tooth asked uncovering her eyes she had been previously hiding not wanting to see her friend get hurt. Dozens of sighs flashed over Sandy's head signaling to the boy who was still very much human.

"nope." Bunny replied almost sadly.

"Maybe…" Stella trailed off glancing at Elsa who was worriedly asking Jack if he was okay. Her powers could be given in moments of deep feeling, she had no feeling for this boy except he was cute she needed help. "Elsa?"

The girl looked up from examining Jacks hands. "Yes?" she asked, worry pained her pale face.

"Come do this with me." Stella ordered motioning for the girl to come. Elsa had become more confident with her powers and she could do great things but she couldn't do half the things Stella could.

"How, im not strong enough." Elsa argued coming forward.

Stella circled her like she had done to Jack earlier looking at Elsa with a gaze that made shivers run up the teenage girls back. "Magic can only be transferred for reason, a feeling for the person, I don't know him I'm useless without you." She explained getting back into position. "Ready?"

"As ill ever be." Elsa answered standing next to the woman, she feared she could kill him like she had almost killed Anna.

"321!" the ring of stelas voice echoed through the mountains as both shot ice forward. Dramatic blasts of silvery blue and sparkling lilac ice shot towards the boy. Elsa swore her heart stopped when they were greeted with silence. She opened her previously closed eyes being met with the bright blue eyes she longed to see again.

"It worked!" jack smiled pulling Elsa into a celebratory kiss.

"It worked?" bunny asked he had been doubtful the entire time, he smiled slightly before coughing awkwardly at Jack and Elsa still in a lip lock.

"Leave them alone." North chided gathering the guardians by his side.

The two teens broke apart for air Elsa hugging jack tightly. Stella watched the two a sad smile on her face, she began to question if she had ever known what love was.

"Thank you." A voice broke Stella out of her reminiscing the woman turned to see Elsa smiling at her. "You may not get a lot of love in return but you give it, even to those who don't deserve it."

Stella smiled, "take care my child, send me a signal if you need help." Stella called marching back up into the ice castle, only this time the doors were left open.

"So what do we do know?" Elsa asked turning to the still flabbergasted Guardians, her own face on fire releasing her and Jack must have put on quite the show.

"We need to stop pitch." Jack replied taking her hand, she smiled standing a bit straighter almost as tall as him with the help of her ice heels.

**Line break**

"Yup guys are back! Whoa Elsa you look different a god different but what happened?" Anna asked her mouth running a mile a minute. "Did you get Jacks powers back?"

Suddenly a small snowball hit Ann in the head, "does that answer your question mate?" bunny asked annoyed with jack's antics.

"What ye so long?" Merida asked walking into the room, she wore a pair of dark green flannel pajamas with bears all over. Elsa suddenly aware it was night.

"What do you mean it's only been a few hours?" tooth asked sandy agreed flashing a gold sand a question mark sign.

"Elsa it's been three days." Rapunzel replied from her chair, no one had even noticed the girl. A chorus of "uhuhs" rang through the room and Elsa realized that all her friends were there and they looked tired. Nightmares must have kept them up.

"Time must work different on that mountain," north mused looking at the tired looking teens. Sandy flashed several signs over his head before jack replied with a, "Sandy's right we better hurry."

"You stay here and be safe," Elsa said hugging her sister smiling at her sister's yellow hello kitty pajamas and rats nest of hair.

"We will, promise." Anna replied pushing her sister to the door, "go." She whispered as her sister walked out of the door.

**Line break **

"This isn't good." Tooth exclaimed moving quickly around the globe baby tooth trailing behind. There was only a few lights left, and most only had traces of a faint glow left.

"You're too late." Pitch's voice echoed through the room. "With your little friends stuck up in the mountains I have been able to diminish the hope of almost every child." He laughed.

Elsa gasped, suddenly she was alone it was room full of mirrors.

"Elsa!" a voice called.

"Anna?" she called back in a panicked voice.

A flash of blinding light shot through the room and suddenly she was outside. It was eerily dark, tall tree kept her from seeing anything.

"Anna!" she called her breath was now labored.

Maniac laughter filled woods, tears stung Elsa's eyes, "that's exactly how it works, thanks to Ms. Arendell." Pitches voice rang through forest.

"He should have loved me!"

"Elsa help!"

"Sit up straight child!"

"I don't think I will!"

"Elsa!"

"Elsa are you okay, Elsa wake up."

She shot up, eyes wide, heart beating a mile a minute. Suddenly she was on the ground crushed by a hug from Jack.

"Oh Elsa you're okay, you were and you fainted and I thought you were gone." She could practically hear the panic leaving Jacks voice. Her heart broke at the sight of drying tears on cheeks.

"I, I've never seen a man cry before." She said. Her comment had the desired effect when he let out a laugh hugging her once more.

"You're okay." He breathed almost like he was trying to convince himself that. "What happened, you weren't even conscious and you shot put this big giant snowflake thing." He asked, just barely letting go.

"I, I do…"

"ugh must you get a romantic while I'm here?" pitch asked rubbing his temples, his annoyed look suddenly turned into an evil sneer, "of course you can't if no one believes in you."

"You called?" a voice asked everyone turned to see….

**Tada stay with us to find out who it is if you haven't already guessed. Please leave a review fallow favorite**


	13. At last

**Last chapter, I'm pretty sure pitch didn't have a past life and I haven't read the guardians of child hood books I'm making this up to fit the story so don't take my word. **

"Stella?" Elsa sked still shaking slightly from the nightmare. "Why, how?" she wasn't sure what to say. The self-proclaimed empress of Ice looked far from a queen now, she looked like a warrior. Her long snow white ball gown had been replaced a pair of ice jeans, boots and a long sleeve shirt. Her hair was left out Elsa could now notice grey streaks in the woman's hair.

"You sent the signal… James." The woman's silver eyes grew wide at the sight of pitch. She thrown back in to memories of another life. It was around the Victorian era she had been Beatrice at the time. He had kissed her made her feel loved then left, she never saw him again but the memory of the mysterious man with black hair had stayed with her through many lives.

"Bea?" pitch asked just as shocked as Stella. "You look well." He commented.

Suddenly Stella looked discussed angry even, "you changed." She breathed.

"So have you." He commented. The two stood on a staring match before Bunny butted in.

"As um interesting as it is to see you guys glare each other to death we need to get rid of pitch mate." He called to Stella.

"Freeze." Elsa whispered.

"What was that?" jack asked he could see the wheels turning on her head.

"Well, I mean freezing things never turns out good for me so maybe if we froze him." She began but was promptly cut off by north.

"Smart girl, but I do t think you and jack can do that by yourselves" he said glancing at pitch.

Suddenly a yell and a loud thunk, sounded. Elsa turned to see Stella sprawled on the ground barely breathing and she couldn't see pitch. She ran as fast as the ice dress would allow her.

"Stella what happened?" she asked trying to help the older woman up.

"I had reason, i shot him with ice, he isn't strong enough anymore and neither am i." Stella croaked, her eyes half open.

"How?" Elsa felt tears spring in her eyes.

"I told you dear I'm not as strong as I used to be, I want to thank you Elsa."

"Why thank me, this is all my fault, if I had never kissed jack, he would have melted, they could have fought pitch you wouldn't have gotten involved and…"

"Shhhh," the woman chided whipping a tear from Elsa's eyes.

"I want to thank you for holding up your end of the deal, you showed me love, you showed me that love for others not even romantic love is stronger than any ice." Her last breath had been calm and quiet.

Her final words, "see you in another life." Then she was gone leaving only a small flurry of snow in her place.

"Come on Elsa it's time to take you home." Jack said quietly helping the crying girl up.

**Second to last line break **

"Elsa your back." Anna cried talking her sister to the ground.

"Yeah I am." Her sister replied smiling slightly. "Cam I have a minute with jack?" she asked.

"What are you going to do now?" she asked the boy.

"I well I can't go back to school not with what happened, im not sure I want to the only thing holding me back from going with the guardians is you." He replied eyes down cast.

"Go with them, you'll be safer." She replied knowing it was the only way.

"You would let yourself suffer so I could be safe?" he asked not believing what he had just heard.

"I'm good at it, beside we do a lot to take care of the ones we love." She recalled the story he told her about his sister and how he became a guardian.

"Jack its time to go mate." Bunny called sadly he had become fond of the teenage girl jack liked. Sandy nodded in agreement a frown set on his round face.

"I, I, i..." jack trailed off not knowing what to say.

"I know me too." Elsa replied kissing him.

**The end… just kidding jus the last line break.**

No one had seen pitch and all was calm. Spring and summer had passed and Jack still had yet to see Elsa. A strange sense of Déjà vu passed him as he sat watching the guardians open there Christmas presents.

"jack." A voice asked the same voice that haunted his memories and had made his heart speed up. He turned to see her dressed in a dark blue dress, icicles hung in rows along the puffy skirt. Her hair was down falling in slight curls down her back. The same crown Stella had worn was placed gently on her head. She has a strange light blue glow around her and jack could tell she wasn't human any more.

"Elsa, how?" he asked hugging the girl before turning to north.

"I did nothing it was Manny, he figured someone as selfless as her should be given a break once in a while." North replied handing sandy a neatly wrapped box.

"Beside we don't need you melting anymore." Bunny snorted.

"You gave up, you family, your sister?" he asked watching her in disbelief.

"I said it before jack we do crazy things for the ones we love." She smiled as he pulled her into a kiss. "Besides Anna was all for me being with you, it's like Romeo and Juliet but better!" Elsa squealed trying to imitate her sister's bubbly voice.

"Remind me to thank her next time I see her." Jack laughed kissing her again, and again and again.

"When you two cone up for air, we need to welcome the newest Guardian the Snow Queen." Bunny said trying his best to hide the smile growing on his face.

That was it no more hiding, fighting or pain. And when jack and Elsa 's son came home day dreaming about a pretty girl with white hair and silver eyes, she decided maybe there was still a chance for her to further fulfil her promise to Stella and that for the first time in years made her heart grow warm.

**So there it is It's over, no more. thank you to my guest reviewers who supported me through this odd story. I have the link for Elsa's dress on my profile. As always review and please read my new story frost wishes. **


End file.
